One Night
by Lynyrd Lionheart
Summary: Moonlight Sonata side story. When Bella misses her human life, Edward decides to give her one night of being human again.


_**A/N: Well, here's the Moonlight Sonata one-shot I promised, although it did take a while to put it up. I also put up a Shadow Rising side one-shot about Tia and Andrew called Love Like Winter if there's anyone interested in reading it.**_

_**One Night**_

I had been a vampire for nearly two months and with Edward for one of those. I was in love, had a wonderful family-

And felt completely miserable.

I had been having these fits lately- times when I felt the full burden of what I was and what I had lost with my humanity. Whenever these moods came, I would go into the forest and out of the reach of Jasper's powers to think about (and remember) what life had been like with Renee, and the summers I had spent with Charlie.

I missed them.

It was during one of these times that Edward came across me.

"I've wondered where you'd disappear to," he commented, sitting next to me. "What's on your mind?"

"Eternity… and how it's a long time," I replied.

"Regret it already?" he asked sadly.

"Don't do that- don't feel guilty. I'm adjusting Edward- so don't be sad. Just hold me."

I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me onto his lap. I didn't put up any resistance, just buried my face into his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his breath tickling my ear.

"I miss Renee and Charlie," I admitted. "I've been feeling like that lately- it's just a faze. It'll pass."

Edward sighed, burying his face in my hair.

"I wish I could give you back what you miss," he stated, voice muffled. "But I can't."

"I don't want it back- I'm just saying good-bye. That's never easy."

"No," he murmured. "It isn't."

We sat there for a while in silence. I liked that Edward knew when quiet was best.

"I can't give you back your humanity," he said after a long moment. "But for tonight we can pretend."

"Pretend?" I repeated.

"Yes," agreed Edward with a nod. He stood, pulling me up with him, and continued. "Tonight, we're human."

He pulled me close and gave me along, slow kiss. I grinned against his mouth and kissed him back.

"I was very clumsy as a human," I told him, pulling back. "I mean, I was the girl who tripped over air. I took clumsiness to the level where it became a physical handicap."

"I was shy," Edward replied. "Getting me to speak was like pulling teeth."

I stared at him.

"It's true- ask Carlisle."

The earnestness in his voice and the open honesty on his face made me laugh.

"You've never been shy with me," I stated. Edward looked down at me, his eyes were dark and smouldering.

"No, I haven't," he agreed before claiming my lips with his once more. This one was more passionate than the first.

"Mr. Cullen, are you trying to seduce me?" I asked him.

"And if I am?" replied Edward, moving his lips down to explore my neck.

"Ah… it's hard to think when you do that," I breathed.

"I know," answered Edward, nipping my neck and drawing a moan from me.

"H-how is this b-being human?" I asked as Edward continued his exploration of my neck.

"Well… I'm a seventeen year old male who's alone with his seventeen year old girlfriend," I could feel him smirk against my neck. "His very attractive seventeen year old girlfriend."

I wanted to shoot back some sarcastic comment about him being old enough to be Great Grandfather, but his hands had found their way up my shirt and I was having troubles remembering how to _breathe_ much less speak.

"Not here," I finally managed to get out.

"Okay," agreed Edward. He pulled me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist.

Then we were flying.

"Humans don't move this fast," I murmured into his ear, using humour to hide my uncertainty. We were entering uncharted territory here. In the month we had been together, Edward and I hadn't gone beyond kisses.

"So I'm improvising a bit," replied Edward, giving me another searing kiss. "Do you want me to stop?"

Did I?

"No, not really," I replied. "Now stop talking."

Edward seemed to have no problem with this, using his lips to cover mine instead.

I was so pleasantly occupied that I didn't notice we had entered the house until I was on the leather sofa in Edward's room, said male pinning me down to kiss me.

"Where's everyone else?" I managed to gasp as Edward's lips once more found their way to my neck.

"No clue," he replied discarding his shirt and tugging on mine. "Does it matter?"

"Uh… no?" I answered holding up my arms so he could slide my shirt off.

"Good answer," he stated before turning his eyes to my body. He ran his hands down my bare sides. "God Bella, you're beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself," I murmured, smiling up at him shyly.

Edward may have the talent of knowing just how to touch me for the best effect, but I had no clue what to do in return. For that reason my movements were slow and nervous as I ran my hands along his chest and stomach, acquainting myself with his body.

"You have no idea what you do to me Bella," Edward murmured hotly in my ear.

"I think I do," I replied- I could feel the proof poking me in the leg.

Edward pulled back to smirk at me and raise an eyebrow.

"You do, do you?"

I nodded with as much confidence as I could muster with him straddling me and pinning my arms above me head. Edward grinned down at me, looking every bit the predator.

"I think I like this position," he mused, trailing kisses from my neck down to my bra. "But you're wearing entirely too much clothing."

"Hey!" I yelped as he used his teeth to rip through the cloth of my bra, ripping it in half. "I liked that bra!"

"I'll buy you a new one," he promised, coming up to kiss me soundly on the mouth again.

Edward's kisses had a way of making me forget whatever point I had been trying to make- this time was no different. Soon I was like putty in his hands.

"You were saying?" he asked.

Alice can get me anew one," I answered, pulling his head back down to mine.

Releasing his head from mine, he began trailing kisses down my throat, over my breasts, and to the waist of my pants. Then he moved back up. I moaned with ecstasy as he concentrated on smothering my chest with kisses. Unable to take much more, I swiftly changed our positions so I was on top.

"This is interesting," he mused, his voice husky, as I began trailing kisses down his body as he had mine, my earlier shyness forgotten.

I got to his pants and decided he had too many clothes on.

"These have got to go," I informed him, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. He didn't argue, just lifted his hips so I could pull the pants off.

Underneath he wore a pair of plain black silk boxers. I hooked my fingers in their waist and pulled them off too.

I paused once that was done to stare at what they had been covering.

"Uh… wow?" I tried weakly, staring down at the large erection with wide eyes.

"Shocked?" asked Edward, switching our positions once more.

I didn't answer- the only thing I could even think to say was _'it's very big'_ and that didn't seem like the _right_ thing to say at the moment.

"Speechless, are we?" he asked with a wicked grin. He turned his attention to my jeans and unbuttoned and un-zipped them.

I lifted my hips as he had for me so that he could pull them off. I didn't take my eyes off of him as he added my underwear on top of the crumpled jeans on the floor. He stared down at me with dark eyes.

"Beautiful," he said again before covering my lips with his once more. I gasped and arched up into his hand as it found my most sensitive area. He used his fingers to bring me pleasure, though his lips never left mine. I moaned into his mouth and threaded my fingers into his hair as wave after wave of pleasure hit me until- finally- my orgasm came.

"That was very… wow," I panted as my body came down from its high.

"I'm glad I impressed you," replied Edward, kissing my neck. "Are you big into foreplay?"

"I don't know," I replied. "But at the moment I think it's over-rated."

"That's good," Edward told me, positioning him self over me. "I'm glad we agree about that. This might hurt a bit."

He gave a strong thrust and I dug my fingernails into his back, biting back a pained cry as he broke through the barrier. He held perfectly still- no one could be still like Edward- until the pain had passed and I wriggled against him.

Then we began a dance as old as time.

I moaned out his name against his neck, and he groaned mine into my ear. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over me as he sped up his rhythm on my commands. With one final cry of his name, I reached my high and went over. After a couple more thrusts, he joined me, both of us breathing hard.

"That was… I'm currently unable to think of a way to describe it," I told him after a few minutes.

"It was," he agreed, pulling me close to his body.

"Although I still don't see how that was being human."

"Well… lust _is_ a very human emotion," he replied, bending down to kiss me. "But mostly I just wanted to get your mind off of being sad. I don't like to see you hurting."

I smiled up at him, running my hand across his cheek.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I informed him.

"I love you too, Isabella Swan," he replied, kissing me again.

I kissed him back, but broke away when I felt something poking me in the leg again. I looked up at him with an amused expression, before looking down at the source, then back up again. He grinned at me sheepishly and shrugged.

"I've unleashed a monster, haven't I?" I teased.

"No- you've unleashed my inner man," he replied. "And he's hungry."

I laughed and let Edward take me to the top and back again once more.


End file.
